A Troublesome Day
by tricia c
Summary: HAPPY IKARISHIPPING DAY! Dawn is very excited and happy for her 16th Birthday and decides to go on a peaceful walk in the forest. Guess who she runs into while in there? IKARISHIPPING


**Hi there people of fanfiction! For today, I've written a one-shot for Ikarishipping Day! * throws party* =D So, here it is! I've got to say, I'm usually a Pearlshipper -gets bricked-, but I absolutely ADORE Ikari fics. So, here's my first attempt at writing an Ikari fic! **

_::A Troublesome Day::_

Dawn woke up to the sound of the wild Pokemon's cries outside of her tent. Her eyes fluttered open and she slowly got up, rubbed her eyes of their sleepiness, and checked her Poketch. It was 6:00 AM. After just sitting there dazed and sleepy, a realization hit her. It was her birthday!

Her lips cracked a wide grin and her eyes lit up as she knew that today she turned 16 years old. Dawn got up and changed out of her sleep wear and put on her casual outfit, only this time, she mad sure she looked extra wonderful and gorgeous. After all, it was _her_ day.

After putting the finishing touches of her make-up on and making sure her hair looked straight and fixed, she grabbed her belongings and stepped outside of her tent to the nice cool and fresh air outside. She closed her eyes and just stood there, enjoying the breeze that the wind brought her. After folding her tent, she decided to wander from camp and go in the quiet forest for a bit before her traveling companions, Ash and Brock, woke up to find her gone.

Strolling along the forest's trees, she hummed to herself and skipped a bit. With the sounds of her friends and other noises not present, her mind wandered to other things and people she's met over the course of her journey. Getting her first ribbon, catching her first Pokemon, obtaining Piplup...

While she was busy with her thoughts, she didn't notice that she was walking into somebody and before she knew it, she was on the floor, rubbing her bottom.

"Ouch... What did I hit now?" she mumbled mostly to herself before looking up at what she collided with. Here eyes widened with surprise at who it was.

"Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going, you troublesome girl?" he sneered.

"P-Paul?! What are you doing here?" she asked him, wondering why he would be in the forest at so early in the morning.

Paul just glared at her as if she was asking an obvious question. "Tch. What does it look like I'm doing? Of course, when you're looking for wild Pokemon to train with, you would be looking in a forest, right?" he asked her.

"Uh-umm... I-I guess so..." she replied in a timid way. She then realized that she was still on the ground and that her clothes were getting dirtier by the minute. "Agh! My clothes! They're all smudged..."

Paul raised an eyebrow at her reaction and decided to help her up. He extended his arm to her. Dawn looked up to his hand and gave him a questioning look.

"Why do you want to help me?" she questioned. Paul just rolled his eyes at her question and decided to just grab her hand and pull her up. Dawn's face turned different shades of red as he touched her, and to make it worse for her, he must have pulled too hard for her and she unexpectedly landed in his arms. Now her face must have looked like a Tomato. She looked up to see his face and his expression. His face same had the usual scowl, but she can see the slightest tinge of pink on it.

"Annoying girl..." he growled under his breath. Dawn immediately got off him and turned around to hide her blush. Paul just glared at her behavior and turned around to leave.

Dawn noticed this and started to think of a way to keep him there. "U-um. Paul! C-can you help me out of here...? I seem to have lost my way... hehe..." she said. She looked at him with hope in her eyes.

Paul just lowered his head in thought, but had the same face he's had since he ran into the noisy girl, as he'd call her. Looking up with his focused eyes, he replied with a "Sure" and mumbled some words under his breath. He turned towards the direction of where Dawn had come from and motioned her to tag along.

"O-oh! Okay then..." she said and ran up to his side. On the way to her camp, Dawn tried to make small talk and try to get Paul to talk more.

"So... How many badges do you have?" she asked with curiosity in her voice. She tilted her head in a cute way and tried to see Paul's face which was slightly hidden by his bangs.

Paul just continued to walk forward, pretending to not notice her looking at him expectantly. _Hmph. Annoying girl... That make-up she's wearing only makes her look more annoyingly cu- Wait. I was NOT going to call her that, wasn't I? _Paul was disappointed in himself to think of her like that and showed an annoyed face. "6." he answered to Dawn's previous question.

"Really? That's cool! Only one left then. Congrats!" she said cheekily. Paul just glanced at her smiling face and her sapphire eyes jumping with joy. Her matching hair swaying a bit from the small breeze passing by and her soft lips curving into a slightly wider smile that looked even sweeter than before. Paul averted his eyes away from her and soon felt his face heat up a bit for staring at her for quite a while. Again, he put on an annoyed face for his actions and thoughts on such a bratty and loud girl.

Dawn noticed that he was troubled and was curious yet again. "What's wrong, Paul?" she asked him.

"Nothing, alright, noisy girl? Can't we have just a little peace and quiet for once?" he growled and picked up his pace. Dawn put on a hurt expression that quickly turned into a determined one.

"Hmf! Fine then. More of a challenge for me." she whispered to herself, putting on a small smirk similar to Paul's.

_~*~_

Ash woke up to the feeling of someone shaking him. "Hm.. Wha..? What is it, Brock?" he asked sleepily. He was having a wonderful dream in which he was in a battle in the Pokemon League....

Brock just shook him more and had a worried expression on his face. "Ash, Dawn's not here!"

"Huh? She's not here?" Ash questioned. "Why would she not be here? Isn't she sleeping?" He asked again.

"No. I think she left the camp and went into the forest for a walk or something... Too bad, though. I wanted to make her a 'Happy Birthday' breakfast surprise." Brock said disappointedly. He had already planned on making her pancakes with the words "Happy Birthday" on it.

"Wait, today's her Birthday?! And I forgot?! Jeez... I hope she's alright..." Ash mumbled, slightly annoyed in himself for having forgotten his friend's birthday.

"Well, all we can do now is wait. After all, she's a pretty strong and independent girl." Brock rest assured.

"Yeah... Okay.." Ash agreed with worry in his voice.

Dawn couldn't help but giggle at herself and continued to hum the birthday song to herself. She must have looked crazy in Paul's eyes or anybody else's eyes, but she didn't care since today was her day.

Paul was getting slightly irritated, but had to admit that she was... cute. Every second he found himself starting to get used to her personality and voice.

"Hmhmmm.." Dawn hummed in a sing-song harmony. She turned around and thought she saw Paul staring at her, but he turned his head too quickly for her to notice. _Was...was he looking at me?_ She thought in her mind. The very thought that the Paul has been staring at her without her knowledge made her blush and stop humming. Paul noticed the sudden change in attitude.

"Why are you so quiet all of a sudden? You're usually annoyingly hyper and peppy," he said to her. Dawn was startled out of her thoughts and blushed some more.

"U-um... I don't know. I guess I'm tired is all," She shrugged her shoulders and moved a bit closer to Paul's side. She was getting more nervous as the silence settled and was slightly awkward on her part. Suddenly, a warm and delicious sent drafted through her nose. She sniffed it and recognized it as Brock's cooking. "Oh! We're there!" she exclaimed.

Paul was feeling a slight loss in her going back to her actual traveling companions and was slightly irritated that their time together was short. _Why do I even care? I should be glad she's gone. Her presence was making me get more annoyed by the minute. _

"Dawn!" Ash called out. Brock looked up and his face showed relief and joy to find that Dawn was safe after all.

"Hehe, sorry guys. I woke up pretty early and wanted to take a light stroll, but got lost," she said sheepishly. She then remembered that Paul was still there. "Oh! And I ran into Paul while in the woods and he helped me get back!" she said happily and gratefully.

"Paul? What where you doing in the forest?" Ash said with a challenging voice. He glared at him and disliked the fact that Dawn had been traveling alone with "that guy" for some or more reasons.

"Tch. You can't even say 'thank you' for helping and returning your friend?" Paul said this with a smirk on his face and in a mocking voice. "Besides, I was starting to train when she came along."

"Hey, you watch wha-" Ash started, but Dawn cut him off.

"Ash! Can you stop arguing with him for once? Jeez, why do you always do this..." Dawn said to him. Ash just closed his mouth and decided on just glaring at Paul.

"Fine. Pikachu and I are going to start on our way to Sunnyshore..." Ash grumbled and turned and started walking away. Brock decided to go with him as to make sure he doesn't get lost.

Dawn turned towards Paul and gave him a shy smile. "Thanks a lot for helping me, Paul!" she said. She walked up to him and gave him a small peck on the lips. Paul was shocked to say the least, but before Dawn got away from him, he wrapped his arms around her waste. Dawn gave him a surprised expression. "Wh-what are you doing?" she asked nervously.

"Well, isn't it obvious, girl?" Paul smirked at her while she just looked into his eyes. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers for a more longer and more passionate kiss than before. She wasn't expecting this from him, but started kissing him back and put her arms around his neck with her eyes closed. His surprisingly soft lips tasted like cinnamon, and she enjoyed it. Dawn was feeling like she was in a dream and never wanted it to end. After letting go to catch some badly needed air, Paul whispered something in her ear.

"Happy Birthday, Troublesome"

------------------------------------------

**There you go! Remember, this is my first Ikari fic! Please, R&R! =D**

**I think I have a problem with the length of my fics.... x.x**


End file.
